


You will never fade.

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis make love under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will never fade.

The band is in California and was invited to have a bonfire in an open field that a friend of a friend of a friend’s father owned. 

Of course they don’t pass up the opportunity to relax and have a few drinks, maybe a bit of weed – it is California. 

It’s late, almost midnight and everyone is really buzzed, feeling the alcohol wash away the stress of tour and management and interviews and press and long car drives and early mornings. 

The bonfire is blazing in an old oil drum, the flames dousing everyone in bright orange light, warming hands and legs against the cool night air. 

Louis snuggles closer to Harry on the beanbag they are sharing, drops his head into his shoulder and takes a sip of his beer. Louis’ body is warm like the fire, the booze burning up in his system and making him loose and placid.

Harry squeezes him with the arm around his shoulder and kisses the side of his head. He’s glad that Louis can relax, since he’s so wound up all the time, and his smile is soft and eyes are heavy and he’s beautiful in the fire light.

‘I’m feeling a bit pissed, Haz,’ he drawls, his words sedated. Harry chuckles at him and finishes his own beer, letting it drop softly on the grass at his side.

‘I feel good. Warm, y’know?’ Harry replies sinking further into the beanbag. Louis hums in agreement and snorts at something Liam says next to him, drunk Liam is the best Liam.

Harry watches the fire crackle and pop and feels Louis shift closer into him. 

‘I’m glad we came tonight,’ he says and Harry nods in agreement, he needed this, they all did. A few more moments pass of Harry listening half-heartedly to the conversations around him, all too far in for him to join. He feels Louis shift again and the warmth is gone from his side and the beanbag deflates. ‘Come pee with me,’ Louis says, stretching out his hand for Harry to take.

He does and they wander off into the darkness together. 

They walk a few meters until the voices from the fire can be heard but are not clear enough to distinguish. Harry shivers in the crisp air and Louis squeezes his hand tighter and gets him to stop walking.

He leans up into Harry to kiss him, clinging onto the front of his shirt for leverage. Harry kisses him back lazily, their lips smacking together slowly. Then Louis drops to the ground suddenly, leaving Harry confused as their lips part abruptly.

He looks down at Louis star fished on the grass and the elder makes grabby hands at him, ‘let’s watch the stars,’ he says and Harry complies, folding down onto the grass and pillowing his head on Louis’ bicep. 

The sky is beautiful; stars litter all corners, twinkling like they were laughing happily at the two drunk boys lying on the grass. Harry is used to bright lights of the stage or the city and he never sees the stars as much as he wants to. Out here on a farm in California there are no street lights and he can see the Milky Way.

Louis breathing is soft and Harry wonders if he has fallen asleep. He continues to watch the stars and tries to count them all when Louis moves beside him and cold lips are pressing to the corner of his mouth.

‘I love you,’ Louis whispers, like he’s afraid to break the peaceful quiet. Harry hums against his lips and kisses him properly, sucking on his bottom lip. 

‘I love you, too.’

They kiss lazily for a while, enjoying it while they can. It’s hard to get moments like this when they are on tour, just time to really be with each other. Louis climbs on him and Harry lets his legs spread to Louis can settle between them. 

Harry parts his lips and Louis dips his tongue in, licks behind Harry’s teeth and Harry moans softly. 

Louis detaches his lips with a pop and turns to suck on Harry’s neck instead, kisses him softly because he knows it tickles and Harry huffs out a laugh through his nose and can feel Louis smiling into his skin.

They kiss again and it’s warm and lovely. It’s not heated but Louis begins to rock against Harry, and the rough fabric of denim and the alcohol in is system and Louis makes Harry’s cock stir in his jeans.

Louis must feel it too, or maybe this was his intention, because he reaches down between them to undo Harry’s jeans and slips his hand inside. He rubs Harry until he’s uncomfortable in his jeans and whines for Louis to take them off.

Louis sits up and fights until Harry’s lost one shoe and one leg of his jeans is stuck around his foot. He settles between Harry’s open legs again and kisses him a little harder this time, working his own jeans open and pulling his cock out. 

They are still rocking together and Harry whimpers, his whole body tingling. Louis breaks the kiss long enough to lick his hand and begin stroking Harry as he ruts against his naked leg. Harry’s mouth goes slack and Louis licks into it, his breathing hitches as he works himself. 

‘Are you okay?’ he asks, because he always makes sure he is. Harry nods quickly and bends his knees to his chest and Louis takes the hint. He sucks on two of his fingers, cheeks hollowing, making a show for Harry before he rubs at Harry’s hole and sinks both in slowly. 

Harry gasps when Louis is all the way in and breathes out quickly, ‘I think I have lube in my wallet.’ Louis laughs and kisses him quickly and reaches behind him with his free hand to pull Harry’s wallet from the pocket of his jeans that’s caught around his left foot. 

He fingers Harry gently, twisting and pushing until Harry’s hips shift a little and his hands shake as he quickly flips through his wallet and takes out a small blue packet. 

Louis removes his fingers and tears open the packet of lube and drizzles it on his cock. He strokes himself a few times before lining up against Harry and pushing in.

Louis slides into him, thick and hot and Harry whimpers softly as Louis pushes all the way in until their bodies are together.

Harry lets out a shaky sigh and Louis kisses him quickly, lets his head drop as he pulls half way out and sinks back in. Harry’s legs wind around Louis’ small frame and Louis exhales sharply, always in awe of how tight Harry is around him.

He thrusts in long, slow drags until Harry is panting softly and squirming under him, his shirt riding up against the grass as he rocks back when each thrust connects. 

Louis nips at Harry’s bottom lip and Harry gasps into him mouth as Louis’ hips pick up speed. They pant against each other, lips bumping and they’re too overwhelmed to kiss properly. Harry moans quietly when Louis hitches his legs up tighter around him, changing the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly and brushes against his prostate.

‘God, Haz,’ Louis says and Harry whines high and tight in his throat.

Moremoremore.

Harry’s hand drops heavily from Louis’ shoulder and hits the ground with a thud, he squeezes his hand into a fist and rips at the grass as pleasure bursts through his veins. Louis grunts and blindly searches for Harry’s hand in the darkness. He rocks into Harry and links their fingers together, nails scratching at the dirt. 

Louis is hot and sweaty and Harry shakes their hands apart to grope at Louis’ shirt, to slide his hands up his slick back to claw at his shoulder blades.

He locks his arms and legs impossibly tighter; desperate to keep Louis nestled deeply inside him.

Louis rolls his hips, rotates and Harry moans loudly this time, the bonfire blazing only a few meters behind them, forgotten. 

He lets his eyes close as he focuses on the feel of Louis inside him. The fire begins to burn inside his stomach and he knows he’s close. Louis nudges the right spot again and Harry’s toes curl and he moans, ‘I’m almost there.’

Louis grunts against his neck, latches onto the skin there and sucks lazily and Harry’s head is beginning to swim. His legs loosen and Louis takes this opportunity to drive into Harry, to chase him to the end and Harry shakes in his arms.

Louis reaches down to stroke Harry’s length quickly, hand slick up and down the shaft. Harry lets out a long, drawn out whine and cums hard, panting against each wave that hits him and falls boneless when he’s done.

Louis has stopped moving against him as Harry contracts unbelievably tight around him and he’s cumming only moments later, balls cradled against Harry.

They take a moment to catch their breath, kissing opened mouth as they regain their composure. Louis sucks on Harry’s bottom lip and keeps him close as he gently pulls out and Harry exhales sharply. He sits back on his heels to wipe his hand on the grass and to put himself back into his jeans. 

Harry’s still a little shaky as he tries to get his jeans back on. Louis helps him and they both struggle to get Harry’s jeans over his thighs but manage in the end as Harry jumps up and down and Louis giggles quietly.

Louis slips Harry’s lost shoe back on and ties it for him and when he stands up Harry peppers kisses his swollen mouth.

‘Are you okay?’ Louis asks against his lips and Harry smiles, kisses him one more time. 

‘I wanna go home and have a shower.’

Louis hates that home is a tour bus these days. He wishes he could crawl up into his king sized bed back in London and make himself some toast and talk with Harry until the sun comes up. Instead he has to get into a tiny bunk alone and try to sleep over the sound of the engine. 

Harry can see what Louis is thinking, it’s written in his eyes that sparkle in the moonlight, on the lines of a small frown on his face. So he kisses Louis softly, telling him the three words he has said so many times before and leads him by the hand back to the campsite. 

‘There’s grass on your bum,’ Louis says and Harry knows that he’ll be okay.

‘Stop staring at my bum then,’ Harry retorts and Louis kisses him on the side of his jaw.

‘Never,’ he says. 

When they enter the ring of light again the rest of the boys are looking sleepy and the conversation has died down just like the fire. 

‘I’m ready for bed I think,’ Zayn says when he sees the two approaching. Niall yawns loudly in agreement and Liam gets up to stretch his arms above his head, wobbles a bit on his legs. 

‘Look at the stars,’ he says softly, and everyone’s head points towards the sky. 

The stars are still so bright, watching over them, and Louis hand tightens in Harry’s and Niall says,

‘I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it.’

They all make a noise in agreement and Harry leads them all to the bus waiting for them at the end of the long driveway. He bids a silent farewell to the stars and promises that he’ll come back here with Louis someday when they have the time.

**Author's Note:**

> This just burst out of me.  
> I have a lot of feelings, okay?
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Title taken from: Oh Star - Paramore.


End file.
